kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
DecadeArmor
is a Kamen Rider Decade-based form accessed using the Decade Ridewatch, invoking Kamen Rider Decade's Default form. When summoned, the armor's parts are passed through the dimensional wall before attaching to the user and transforming into armor. Other Ridewatches can be inserted into the Decade Ridewatch to augment the DecadeArmor with the power of past upgrade or super forms. Its visor and chest spells out in , the chest and left shoulder of DecadeArmor Build Form read in katakana, while the right shoulder reads in katakana. The chest and left shoulder of DecadeArmor Ghost Form read in katakana, while the right shoulder reads in katakana. The chest and left shoulder of DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form R reads in katakana, and the chest and left shoulder of DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form L reads in katakana, while the right shoulders of both forms read in katakana. Zi-O DecadeArmor.PNG|DecadeArmor (Zi-O) Users *'Kamen Rider Zi-O' (''Zi-O Episodes 14-16) **Build Form/RabbitTank Sparkling (Zi-O Episodes 14-15) **Ghost Form/Grateful Damashii (Zi-O Episodes 14, 16) **Ex-Aid Form/Double Action Gamers (Zi-O Episode 16) **OOO Form/Tajadol Combo (Zi-O Episode) Zi-ODecadeArmor.png|Zi-O DecadeArmor Zi-ODecadeArmorBuild.png|Zi-O DecadeArmor Build Form KRZiO-Zi-Odecadeghost.png|Zi-O DecadeArmor Ghost Form KRZiO-Zi-Odecadeexaidr.png|Zi-O DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form R KRZiO-Zi-Odecadeexaidl.png|Zi-O DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form L Zi-O_Decade_Armor_OOO_Tajadol.jpg|Zi-O DecadeArmor OOO Form History The Decade Ridewatch was first seen on the person of the original Kamen Rider Decade, Tsukasa Kadoya. Ridewatch KRZiO-Decade_Ridewatch.png|Decade Ridewatch Notes *Both Zi-O's DecadeArmor form and Ghost's Toucon Boost Damashii form follow a similar theme for their special abilities. Both utilize their respective collectible devices to adapt different powers and abilities from their other Rider Forms to their own, and both give their Rider access to a higher grade of weaponry (i.e. Ride HeiSaber for Zi-O/Sunglasseslasher for Ghost). *The design and function of the Decade Head Gear M is reminiscent of the Ganbarider's helmet design. Both armaments utilize a monitor-theme and feature a face screen which displays a 2-dimensional image of the Rider's face. *The DecadeArmor's Dimension Face displays the Rider's face in proportion to their actual helmet size and uses a Rider Card-style template in its display. Ganbarider's helmet also displays the Rider's face, but uses a unique face filter-style display. This function extends to variations and form changes. *Kamen Rider Ghost's Grateful Damashii form was chosen as the basis for the DecadeArmor Ghost Form instead of the Toucon Boost Damashii form, which is Ghost's actual, next point of progression from the Ore Damashii. This is the only instance thus far where the proper power-up form was skipped. **This is also similar to how Ex-Aid's next form was a Fusion Form, which was followed by the Upgrade Form used for DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form: Double Action Gamer Level XX. *Final Form Armor has the distinction of not sharing the design of standard Rider Armor, instead, possessing the original design of the Form used by the Rider, with the only constant difference being the chest armor, shoulder armor, and helmet from DecadeArmor, and the silver band that vertically spans the torso of any form used by Zi-O. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 13: Ghost Hunter 2018 **Episode 14: GO! GO! Ghost 2015 **Episode 15: Back to 2068 **Episode 16: Forever King 2018 See Also *Tsukasa Kadoya - Original Kamen Rider Decade Category:Rider Armors Category:Kamen Rider Decade